A different story
by HamsterPotty
Summary: the golden trio's story takes a turn


**Chapter 1:**

Hagrid and Harry were walking in Diagon Alley, and Hagrid excused himself to go to the bathroom. Harry wondered around, keeping close, so he wouldn't get lost later on. He was about to walk into Ollivander's, apparently a wand shop, when he saw something that caught his eyes. He walked over and saw the label on a box that said, Nimbus 2000. Inside the glass box was what seemed to be a broom, how strange.

After admiring the broom for a while he turned around to see if Hagrid has come back yet, when he accidentally bumped into someone, causing for that girl's books to fall down. He immediately bent down to help pick them all up.

"Oh I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going and I just-" Harry was stopped mid sentence by this girl with curly light brown hair and a very sufficient look on her face.

"It's fine it's just a few books, it's really fine," She said as she also picked up the books with Harry. When she picked up all of her books she stood up and was about to walk away.

"Hey, wait, I never caught your name!" Harry exclaimed before she could walk away. She turned around and held out her hand.

"Right. My name is Hermione Granger, I'm starting my first year here at Hogwarts, it was actually a surprise when I found out I was a witch I mean, being muggleborn and everything," She stopped talking after that.

"My name's Harry Potter," He just managed to say that before getting paused by Hermione again.

"Blimey, Harry James Potter, it's really you, well it's really nice to meet you, hope we can see each other soon, it's good to actual know someone that's going to Hogwarts for the first year as well," She managed to gasp out before she could take another breath.

"Uh yeah, nice to meet you, but please, it's just Harry."

For a second Hermione looked a little confused, but Hermione really never looks confused. "Sure, I'll see you around then, just Harry." Harry then managed a little smile and a little wave while walking in the separate direction as the Hermione Granger. At least now he won't be alone not knowing anyone at Hogwarts.

Harry saw Hagrid waving at him while holding up a cage. And in the cage was a beautiful white owl. Harry thanked Hagrid billions of times before they could set off again and start heading to King's Cross.

Once they got there Hagrid handed Harry's ticket over to him.

"Okay well I got to be going now, but you have fun on your way to Hogwarts, I'll see you there," Hagrid says. Harry looks down at his ticket which says platform nine and three quarters.

"But Hagrid, there must be a mistake, there's no such thing as platform nine and three-" Harry stopped talking as he looked up to see that Hagrid was gone. Since there wasn't really anything he could do he started walking towards to platforms nine and ten, but there was no inbetween. He went over to ask someone but they thought he was crazy and said there was no such thing. Harry was going to give up when he heard a woman with ginger curly hair say something that caught his attention.

"Okay hurry up everyone, we can't have the Muggles suspect anything," The little woman said. Harry rushed up to her and immediately asked her how to get through to platform nine and three quarters. She simply explained as all of her sons and one daughter went through the wall. You just have to run straight into the wall and you will get to the other side where platform nine and three quarters was. Harry somehow managed to do it.

Once he got onto the train he found an empty cabin that he could sit at. After a while of waiting he saw the little orange haired, freckle faced boy that's mother helped Harry get through to this station.

"Hi, could I come in, everywhere else it full," Ron asked afraid that Harry wouldn't let him or something like that.

"Of course, of course, I've got plenty of room," Harry said gesturing for him to sit down.

"Thanks a bunch, by the way, my name's Ron, Ron Weasley, what's your name?"

"Harry Potter," Harry told him.

"Do you have the," He paused gesturing to his forehead. "The scar?"

Harry managed a little laugh as he shoved his hair back and showed this boy with the name of Ron.

"Wicked!"

So after a while of Harry and Ron talking with each other and after Harry bought almost all of the sweets from the trolley, the girl that Harry had met from Diagon Alley came walking in.

"Oh hi Harry! I couldn't find you anywhere," Hermione said as she welcomed herself in and sat beside Harry. "And, who are you?"

"Oh I'm Ron, Ron Weasley."

"Right…" Hermione told him, sort of rolling her eyes in the mean kind of way. "Well have any of you seen a toad, a boy named Neville's lost one."

"Uh no, we actually just told him we didn't see the toad," Harry to her as, he was beginning to think that this Hermione wasn't so great afterall.

"Ok well, you boys should put on your robes, we've almost arrived at Hogwarts," Hermione said in a bossy voice. Then she was off.

Ron and Harry exchanged looks of disgust.

Harry saw Hagrid again when they got off the train, he was leading them to Hogwarts, with boats. The ride was very beautiful and Hogwarts was too. The boy named Neville and Ron were both on the boat with him (plus Hagrid).

Once they got Hogwarts a Professor called Professor Mcgonagall lead them to the great hall where they would be taking a test, so that they could be sorted. Harry was scared since he never prepared for any test of any sort, but when they got there all the could see waiting for them for the "tests" was an old witch's or wizard's hat on a stool. The hat began to sing.

A thousand years or more ago

When I was newly sewn,

There lived four wizards of renown,

Whose names are still well known:

Bold Gryffindor, from wild moor,

Fair Ravenclaw, from glen,

Sweet Hufflepuff, from valley broad,

Shrewd Slytherin, from fen.

They shared a wish, a hope, a dream,

They hatched a daring plan

To educate young sorcerers

Thus Hogwarts School began.

Now each of these four founders

Formed their own house, for each

Did value different virtues

In the ones they had to teach.

By Gryffindor, the bravest were

Prized far beyond the rest;

For Ravenclaw, the cleverest

Would always be the best;

For Hufflepuff, hard workers were

Most worthy of admission;

And power-hungry Slytherin

Loved those of great ambition.

While still alive they did divide

Their favorites from the throng,

Yet how to pick the worthy ones

When they were dead and gone?

Twas Gryffindor who found the way,

He whipped me off his head

The founders put some brains in me

So I could choose instead!

Now slip me snug about your ears,

I've never yet been wrong,

I'll have a look inside your mind

And tell where you belong!

Everyone clapped and cheered when the sorting hat finished it's song and Professor Mcgonagall started reading out names of children so that they could be sorted. Hermione, Neville and Ron had already been sorted, since their names were called before him. They were all sorted into Gryffindor. Now Harry wished that he would be in Gryffindor, wished it even more than he had wished before.

"Harry Potter!" Ms Mcgonagall exclaims, reading the name from the list. Harry shakily walked towards the stool with the sorting hat laying on top of it. He sat down as Mcgonagall placed the hat on his head.

"Ahh, interesting, I see loads of intelligence, plus some loyalty, and even loads of Bravery and cunningness! This boy is going to be hard to sort, might as well put him in all four houses… hmmmm, but this depends on your choice, uh, Harry, you must choose which house you belong in," The sorting hat told him. All the teachers looked confused, like this has never happened before, the hat always chose which house they would be in. Harry thought in his head; "Gryffindor, please Gryffindor!"

"Gryffindor it is!" The sorting hat cried, making the whole of the Gryffindor table cheer and shout, "We got Potter, we got Potter!" Harry let out a little laugh. At least he was in a house that he wanted to be in.

"Congratulations Harry!" Ron said, but Harry still hasn't heard from Hermione. He just saw her at the table with her arms crossed and her eyebrows wrinkled. He wondered what was bothering her.

When Harry and Ron were walking to the common rooms after the feast, Harry told Ron about Hermione being quite cross. "I don't know what's up with her, she seemed cross, and she didn't say one word to me after I got sorted into Gryffindor."

"Well, maybe she was jealous, the sorting hat said you could fit into any house, and you could choose your own," Ron suggested.

"Yeah I guess, but I mean what's her problem, this is probably why she has no friends," Harry said, immediately regretting what he said after he saw Hermione running in front of them, her hands in her eyes, crying.

"I think she heard you mate," Ron said, stating the obvious.

The next day they wondered where the hell Hermione was, it was almost time for their morning feast and they still haven't seen her. Some girl had told them that she went running straight to the girl's bathroom when she woke up, not wanting to see Harry and Ron.

Harry and Ron felt pretty guilty, (but mostly Harry) as they ate their morning feast. But they couldn't eat that much since Professor Quirrell (the really strange one) ran in screaming; "Troll in the bathroom! Troll in the bathroom!" Then fainted. Everyone started to talk in frightened voices when Dumbledore shushed them and told the prefects to take them up to the common room.

"Wait Ron! Hermione!" Harry said, remembering something.

"What about her…" Ron started of then realised what Harry was saying. "Oh come on, really? Fine…"

They headed to the girls bathroom to rescue Hermione, it was their fault in the first place. They went into the bathroom and called Hermione's name. They only got a go away in response. They didn't have much time, actually now, they don't have any time at all, they could see the troll walking into the bathroom with a club in one hand.

"Oh no!"

Later that night after that long day of knocking out a 20 foot troll in the bathroom in the morning, boys were exhausted. Harry, Ron and Hermione were now completely fine now and Hermione was kind of their friend. All three of them fell asleep before their heads hit a pillow.

The next day after class when they had a free period the three of them went to the library. They were researching for their transfiguration class when Harry stumbled upon a book that title read: "Becoming an Animagus"

"Hey guys, look at this, it looks pretty interesting," Harry told them, opening the book.

" _Becoming an Animagus means being able to transform into your animagus form (which is an animal) at your will. It takes skill, practice, and patience for wizards and witches to become Animagi. The process of becoming an Animagus is long and arduous, and has the potential to backfire and cause the transformation to go horribly wrong."_

"Hey guys, do you think I could become one, I mean, it sounds pretty cool to be able to turn into an animal, what do you think?" Harry asks them.

"I don't know it seems pretty hard, read the instructions on how to become one," Hermione says and Ron nods in agreement.

"Ok, so, first of all, you must make a potion that will determine what animal you can become, the potion is simply called Animagus. After you know what animal you are, get a mandrake leaf and hold it in your mouth. Keep it there for a month," Harry reads out loud.

"That's odd, keeping a mandrake leaf in your mouth for a whole entire month," Ron says. "Keep reading."

"After you have, you must do a lot of research about your animal and make sure you understand it. Start transforming your right arm first if you're right handed, and your left if you're left handed. Close your eyes and think of your arm as the animal's body part, you will do the same to your other arm, your legs, then your torso, then the head. Warning, the transformation will hurt a lot the first time. If you're under the age of thirteen, the transformation will hurt way more, but you will complete your whole form in less than a year."

"I don't like the sound of the hurtin part," Ron said, inhaling deeply.

"Yeah but did you hear what it said after, if you are under the age of thirteen, becoming an animagus will probably come to you in about less than a year, we could totally do this, we could start tomorrow with the potion how about that?" Hermione suggests.

"Sure, okay well we should be going, I'll see you guys here tomorrow okay?" Harry says.

"Okay, bye!" Hermione and Ron say in unison as the trio separate.

 **Review for more!**


End file.
